


Fly

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [28]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Airplanes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Flying, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Holding Hands, Microfic, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Nana and Takeru are scared of flying, and Riku tries to keep them both calm.





	Fly

“I hate airplanes,” Nana mumbles, her stomach clenching as the plane starts to roll down the runway.

“Really, I didn’t know that,” Takeru says, but his thick sarcasm can’t disguise the tremor in his voice.

Riku rolls his eyes, reaching for both of their hands; as he interlocks his fingers with his boyfriend and girlfriend’s own, Riku smiles and says, “I know you’re worried, guys, but it’s okay, I promise.”


End file.
